Not All The Shimmers is Gold: Part II
Quest Dialogue 'Foshi Pyres Gravekeeper Yu Jipyung: '''People have no idea how much is buried beneath their feet. You are obviously a masterful fighter, and I am a man of my word. You were asking me about Anh's grandson. Amyo was buried with the gold ring. I saw it with my own eyes. ''Thought: I wouldn't go back to that burial sight for fifty golden rings... Amyo was clever. He knew how important the ring was. Even in his dying moments, he figured out a way to keep the gold ring safe so that his family would find it. Amyo put the ring on the big toe of his foot. That's how he hid it from the pirates, but I can't just let you dig up his body unless the next of kin gives consent. Talk to his cousin Jinpyung at the Foshi Pyres. Jinpyung still doesn't trust me. I don't suppose you ever found the missing gold coins... Talk to Wang Jinpyung 'Bamboo Guard Jinpyung: '''Branches die. The fire lives on. Sounds like my great uncle sent you on a bit of a wild goose chase. '''You: '''You're the next of kin? '''Bamboo Guard Jinpyung: '''Yes. His grandfather and I were the only family he had left. Amyo's mother died when he was very young. His father served on the Bamboo Guard and died during a civil uprising years ago. '''You: '''I'm sorry. '''Bamboo Guard Jinpyung: '''The ring was a family heirloom. We tried to remove it during the burial, but Amyo's foot was so swollen. Yu Jipyung offered to amputate, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. '''You: '''I understand. '''Bamboo Guard Jinpyung: '''Now, my great uncle won't rest until he finds the ring. He says it belonged to his father before him. I never told him where it is. I just can't bring myself to do what needs to be done. I'm an awful person for even asking this, but do you think you could... '''You: '''Do what exactly? '''Bamboo Guard Jinpyung: '''Go to the burial sight and remove the ring? You'll probably have to break Amyo's leg and bring the entire foot. I wish there was another way. ''Thought: Forgive me cousin for removing your leg. Amyo was buried alongside my best friend, Wong Minam. I lost them both on the same day. The burial site is still open. It's just down east of here down the hill. Thought: My cousin died with honor, my friend died with courage, and I live on as a coward. I can't break my own cousin's leg. Obtain the leg of Wong Minam's corpse inside the Defiled Tomb -Obtained Corpse Leg- 'Revenant Wong Minam: '''Give Me My Leg! Talk to Wang Jinpyung '''Bamboo Guard Jinpyung: '''What am I doing here? You... You did it. The ring is still on the foot. I'll... I'll have to remove it. I'm sorry for making you do this. Amyo wanted the ring to stay in the family. Otherwise he wouldn't have hid it. Did anything strange happen when you took the leg? '''You: '''A revenant attacked me. '''Bamboo Guard Jinpyung: '''I see... I was afraid something terrible would happen. I'm certain it wasn't Amyo that attacked you. It was my friend, Wong Minam. The two were buried together, but Amyo died in peace while Wong Minam's spirit was restless. ''He can't let go of her... Wong Minam was my best friend. In many ways, he was even closer to me than my cousin. He came to me a week before he passed and told me he had an embarrassing confession. He told me he was in love with my sister, Osung. He wanted to speak to her, but would not do so without my blessing. None of this was a surprise to me. He had always been drawn to my sister, but he was far too shy to act on it. I gave Wong Minam my blessing and encouraged him to speak to Osung, but in the end, he waited too long. 'You: '''What happened? '''Bamboo Guard Jinpyung: '''He never got his chance to talk to her. Young women like my sister are prized by the pirates. The Blackram took her. The day the Bamboo Guard tracked her down was the same day she died... along with Amyo and Wong Minam. ''Wong Minam used every last hint of energy to write that letter... I can't abandon my post. Please take this note and put it on Osung's grave. Wong Minam wrote it as he was dying. If only I could have saved him... And Osung. I would have fought and died happy knowing my best friend would take care of my sister. My cousin, my friend, and my sister... Gone. Summon Osung at her grave in the Moonshade Cemetery -Acquired Wong Minam's Torn Love Letter- '''Osung: '''Speak, stranger. Why do you disturb my slumber? '''You: '''I have a letter for you. '''Osung: '''A letter? This is from Wong Minam. Who gave this to you? '''You: '''Wang Jinpyung. '''Osung: '''My dear brother, of course. The two of them were inseparable in life, but... I never knew that Wong Minam had feelings for me. If only I had known sooner. I loved Wong Minam ever since I was a young girl. I wanted nothing more than to marry him and start a family. Wong Minam and I were meant to be together, if not in this realm, then in the next. Thank you for delivering this. May you find what your heart seeks. -Gained 400 XP- -Acquired Blackram Critical Soul Shield 2- Category:Side Quests